Electrical deluge
by The Toon Hero of Time
Summary: When a young male Ampharos is cast out onto the streets, his life changes forever. Now, 5 years later, an enemy arises, forcing this Ampharos out into the wild and unpredictable world of War.


Growing up on the streets of Lumiose, I had little more than scraps of food dropped by pedestrians as a life source. What kind of life was that, for such a proud, majestic electric type such as I? Anyway, I had always been in the shadow of my younger sister, Penny. She had always been the family favourite. And when she found out she was able to mega evolve, she had only kicked me into the dirt even harder. She was taller, evolved first and was adored by passerby. She had been taken in by some model and was now famous for the product of Loreal Kalos. I hate her so much. Once she had been taken in, my parents left me all alone, them wanting to follow the more 'interesting' child. But that was fine. All of that is in the past. Thanks to my years of living on the streets, I've pushed myself past my limit and have learned how to pseudo mega evolve without a mega stone, giving me more strength and durability. I like to keep it a secret though, I don't want any collectors getting their hands on my wool. If you haven't worked it out already, I'm an Ampharos, the name's Amphy. And I'll have to leave the introduction there. Because right now, I'm running for my life!

* * *

I turn the corner into Hibernal Avenue and dash into one of the back streets, my feet hitting the pavement at a hard and rapid pace. I can hear the yelling of the man behind me, trying to aim his tranquilliser at me. Don't ask how I know it's a tranquilliser, I just do. I turn the corner and find myself in Rouge plaza, with two old ladies carrying their shopping past the monument in the centre. I charge straight in front of them scaring the living daylight out of them.

"Sorry!" I yell back, but I doubt they'll understand.

I can see the collector behind me, running faster than I possibly ever could. I stop and face him, throwing him off guard as he fumbles for his pokeball. I close my eyes and will for the clouds to come overhead. It sounds supernatural, but yes, I can control rainclouds. I open my eyes and the collector grins, showing his nasty yellow teeth. I take a deep breath and lock my eyes onto his, forcing intimidation upon him. He quivers, but then rights himself and takes his arm back, ready to throw the pokeball.

I raise my hands and yell, "Ampharos!" As the clouds burst open and a bolt a lightning shoots down, electrifying me and sending a shock wave out that knocks the collector off of his feet.

I open my mouth to speak, but the voice is not mine.

"Go back to whence you came human, run and hide like the little coward you are!" The voice sounds almost Satanic.

The collector drops his tranquilliser and pokeball in fear, backing away until he hits a wall. The old ladies stop and cower in fear. I feel electricity surging through my limbs, wanting to be released. I walk up to the collector and stare into his eyes, seeing the look of horror on his face.

"Walk away now and tell all of your friends to stop hunting me, or I'll be eating a human sandwich for lunch today."

He squirms and makes a break for Centrico Plaza, which is fine by me. As he runs away, the energy inside of me grows impatient of waiting and decides to abandon me, even the energy I had before the Lightning struck me. I collapse on the floor with exhaustion, feeling sleepy. I close my eyes and then fall asleep.

* * *

When I awake, I see someone walking towards me menacingly in the purple glow of dusk. At first I can't make out who it is, but as they draw closer, I recognise the face of the person I hate most.

"Hello sister..." I bite back a curse as she glares at me.

But somehow, it's a different glare. It's not intimidating, but instead looks like an uncertain expression.

"Come with me, I need to show you something."

"Whoah! I haven't spoken to you in 5 years, and this is how you greet me?"

"Amphy, this isn't a joke. If this wasn't serious, why would I care about it?"

I sigh and stare bitterly at her. But now that I look closely, her hair is messed up, her arms and legs covered in bruises and there's dirt streak on her face. She's been hiding from something.

"What is it?" I sigh, emphasising the bitterness in my voice.

"They're coming!"

"Who?"

She panics and turns her head towards the alleyway, which she had come from. I hear the howl of a Mightyena and decide to trust Penny.

"Who are they?"

"They're after any rare Pokemon they can get their hands on. They've already taken those poor Pokemon from Sycamore's lab, and they're coming for me now!"

The barking of the Mightyena is closer now. I decide to run. I dash out onto Autumnal Avenue, with Penny close behind. I look for a place to hide, and to my surprise, I see a head poke out of the Juice Shoppe. I just so happen to also recognise this head. It belongs to one of my friends that I made when I was born at the ranch. A Tauros named Paul. Paul was like an older brother to me until I was sent to Lumisoe, and I'm so glad to see him right now. I run up to the door and duck inside with Penny following, closing the door behind me and locking it. I turn around and see other Pokemon hiding here. Surprisingly, I know most of them. Paul is the fastest Tauros in Kalos, there's an Eevee who can use multiple stones without permanently evolving and there's a shiny Ditto hiding in the corner. There are a few others I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they were all hiding for the same reason.

"So!" Paul begins in a gruff voice, "Spill anything you know!"

I look at him and I guess my blank expression says everything.

"Oh," he muttered, "That's disappointing."

He stares down at the floor silently.

"I know some things..."

A few Pokemon look up to see who had spoken, including myself. It was Penny, her eyes grey and full of fear.

"Dark depressing things. Children, cover your ears."


End file.
